1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technique for ejecting liquid such as ink.
2. Related Art
In a liquid ejecting technique in which liquid is ejected from a plurality of nozzles onto a medium such as a printing sheet, there is a problem that the liquid remaining in an ejection surface on which the plurality of nozzles are formed can adhere to the medium. In order to solve the above problem, for example, in a liquid ejecting apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2009-160786, movable piece sections are provided in a periphery of a nozzle forming surface, on an upstream side, and a downstream side in a transport direction of the medium in an ejecting head in which the plurality of nozzles are formed. The movable piece sections protrude on the medium side with respect to the nozzle forming surface.
However, in the technique disclosed in JP-A-2009-160786, since the movable piece sections are provided in the periphery of the nozzle forming surface, as a line head, if the nozzle forming surface extends and an area thereof is increased, there is a problem that contact of the medium with the nozzle forming surface cannot be effectively suppressed.